To What May Come
by evilRevan
Summary: Of all the companions she ever knew, she owned one storytelling dwarf everything. Six years since she met him and never regretted working with him. "It has been an honor to have known you." Fem!Hawke/Varric Friendship/fluff.


_Another fanfiction inspired by two pieces of art made by aimo on Deviantart. What can I say? She makes such lovely pictures that spark various ideas in my head. Besides I've been compelled to write something for Dragon Age 2 since I've finished it finally (three times to be exact)!_

_Dedicated to all you Varric lovers and those who were hoping Varric would be a love interest. Disappointing he wasn't but that doesn't mean we can't show him some love. After all, who can't help but love this manly roguish dwarf? This a friendship fanfic but if you want to think of it as something leading to love between the two, go ahead!_

_~Rev_

* * *

><p>Sweat, laughter, young servant girls, the musky scent of alcohol assaulted all senses. Save for touch but even a few bold drunkards ventured for the women serving beers.<p>

A large group was situated to the far left of the dingy tavern, _The hanged Man _to be exact. Mostly the entire party was human save for two elves and one very enthusiastic dwarf. Large wooden mugs of beer and various other wines were scattered all over the large wooden table, old strains decorating it from previous patrons who used it before them.

The majority of the group was listening to the story telling dwarf, one of the elves uninterested and glaring warningly at several patrons. The other elf, Merril they all called her, was enthralled with what was being said. By the end of it all, many laughed and chuckled, the dwarf smirking in his roguish way.

One woman, their leader, put a hand up to calm everyone down. The reason was she saw the look the barkeeper was giving her. Didn't matter to some what status you held, just so long as you didn't cause too much trouble. Pale blue eyes sparkled in their usual way as her clawed gauntlet rested up in the air. The dark grey metal shined with what little candle light was around them, reflecting off of several things like swords or other metals on her companions' armor.

"Alright everyone calm down." She smirked, the joke and story not wasted on her in the least. However, her pale blue eyes were dulled as the liquid 'courage' began to affect her. The storyteller just chuckled at her little attempt not to slur her words.

"Come on Hawke, It's not everyday we get the brooding elf, blondie, Rivaini, daisy, and our ever so _gentle _commander of the guard." The blond haired dwarf said a bit loudly, knowing a pair of elven green eyes were now fixed upon him.

"Tell yourself what you wish, _Dwarf_. But I do not brood." The lone elf ground out, finally showing he had heard everything. The edges of Hawke's lips curved upwards, a smirk finally reforming. "If Fenris did girls would be having broody babies in his honor, right Varric?" She purred, the male Elf just frowned in his usual manner at her tone of voice. Varric, the blond dwarf just chuckled rather happily. His chest moving with all that chuckling, long golden chest hair showing clearly though his low cut shirt.

* * *

><p>Once the jokes and comical acts were done, the group slowly left one by one until the blond haired Dwarf and Hawke were alone in the tavern. Slamming of doors echoed in their ears, laughter, and drunks trying to pick up women never ceased as time ebbed by.<p>

Leaning to the left, Varric tried drawing her attention to one man. Judging by the way he dressed he was a noble, wrinkling his nose as his eyes surveyed the area. Hawke smirked coyly, knowing what was going through her companion's mind.

"What a _filthy_ place!" He then hastily rushed out the door, apparently unaware of the Hanged Man's reputation. Hawke got a elbow in her ribs, laughter erupting from Varric beside her. Instantly the young heroine joined in too. Remembering what one noble had said before.

"_What a filthy place!"_ Varric's masculine voice mocked, chuckling deeply at the very end. _"The Hanged man, it's so filthy." _Hawke mocked as well, quoting the noblewoman they met on their way to save a mage from death.

Slowly they stopped their mocking and laughter, Varric lifting a wooden mug full of beer to his mouth, noisy slurping soon followed. The sweet smell of honey indicated what he drank was honey mead with a hint of wild berries for extra flavor. Blue eyes just watched silently, waiting for the hairy Dwarf to finish. She didn't have long to wait.

With more force than necessary, the wooden mug was slammed upon the stained oak table, honey mead splattering the table. Bright blue eyes saw a thin line of mead dripping from the corner of his mouth, one the dwarf wiped away with his large, rusty red colored glove.

Honey brown eyes met bright blue orbs for just a few seconds. Six years… six years everyone here had joined together and stuck together, Isabella, Anders, Fenris, Aveline, and Varric. Bethany and Carver were gone, standing beside the Maker as well as her mother. Right now, the only people she trusted were her companions. All of whom have proved their loyalty and trust with her. None of them did she ever doubt unless they shoved a sword in her face.

Now, she was with the very dwarf who helped her when she most needed it six years ago. From being poor to being a champion of Kirkwall, it was thanks to this small male dwarf beside her right now. Everyone else had contributed to where she was right now. But he was the reason she met all of them, their little dysfunctional family who followed Hawke through the fire.

A sigh was barely heard, breaking the black haired woman's thoughts. Focus, determination, and admiration where the emotions she saw in the small honey colored eyes before her. "Six years… Six years since I found you dragging your tail out of Bartrand's office." He stumbled, nervousness tinting his words. But there was warmth that couldn't be missed even if there was dragon behind him. "Maker… this is awkward." He mumbled, once again stumbling.

The edges of Hawke's lush pink lips moved up, a smile plastering on her face. "_You_ stumbling over your own words? Should I mark this on my calendar?" Mischief glittered in those bright sky blue eyes, teasing her companion in a sweet endearing tone. Varric just shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Hawke. But just let me say this, it has been an honor to have known you."

"Same here Varric. After all, where would I be without my _sweet _dwarf? I think I'd just cry myself to sleep if you weren't here." Teasing banter escaped her lips, but all the while hinting at how much he meant to her after everything that has happened.

Never the less her endearing rouge Dwarf laughed a bit at her statement. "Oh don't get me all teary eyed Hawke. Now let's have another round just for old time's sake." Just like that he twisted around in his chair, ushering Edwina for two more beers.

In just moments two wooden mugs were placed in front of them, foaming and thick with the strong sweet smell of honey and berries. Grabbing the handle oversized handle, the golden haired dwarf raised his mug and held it in the air.

"A toast to whatever may come our way." With no hesitation and a chuckle, Hawke lifted her mug and gently hit his with little force. A soft clink signaled contact as did the brew spilling over the rims.

_"To what may come, my friend."_


End file.
